of chocolate and Carmel
by finerin
Summary: when a girls sticks up for a bullied girl ceartain fellings arise
1. Chapter 1

Oh great another school thought Bella as she drove into the forks high school parking lot in her Maserati spider. I don't know how this one is going to be any better than the last one. From what I've heard from my friend Jake this place is even more homophobic than the school in Texas that I went to last year. As I went up the stairs I saw something that broke my heart this beautiful pixie like girl was being bulled by two of the varsity basketball players. I have a thing against bullies probably because I was bulled so much as a kid.

I should probably tell you now I am a lesbian. I am extremely well built for a girl and I am 5'11. As I walked up to the girls I heard one of them 'say hurry up Rosalie we don't have time for this." Rosalie snarls back with the added comment "Jessica shut your mouth and just make sure there isn't a teacher coming up behind me." As she goes to punch this girl I step in and take her punch directly in the shoulder. "What do you want," snarls Rosalie well first I don't like preppy bitches and their attitudes so that really pissed me off. This girl is at least six inches smaller than me and at least 6 inches taller than the other girl.

I respond "first I want you to apologize to this girl by name." "Like shit I will," responds Rosalie and she swings at me. I grab her hand and just start crushing her hand in my grip. "OW you are hurting me," cried Rosalie. "Apologize now," I growled. "I'm sorry," she says desperately. No apologize to her by name and mean it or so help me I will, and I start slowly twisting my hand and you can hear her knuckles popping. "Wait wait" she cry's desperately "I am so sorry Alice," She sobbed and I released her hand. Rosalie and Jessica ran to their class.

I bent down to Alice and offered her my hand to help her back up. "What was that about I ask her worriedly." "Does that happen a lot." alice say's "its nothing and asked if I needed help finding my way around because she hasn't seen me around before." I realized that I had already fallen completely for this girl. Swan don't do this again you'll just end up hurt because she thinks you are a disgusting freak. It's just better for you to be friends. "Thank you," I tell her when she shows me to the office.

"Mis swan we've been expecting you the principle says". "My name is aro volturi and I am the junior principle." "My brother's Marcus and causis are the other two principles." We have already heard something from two of the varsity basketball players about you." Jessica and Rosalie I thought. "I have some personal problems with bullies and I saw mis Cullen and mis Stanly bulling one of the other students so I stepped in because no one else will."

"Okay ill give u a warning this time but next time it will be after school detention." "Okay mr. volturi can we work something out now because if I see someone getting bullied im going to step in so how about when ever we have this conversation ill come up here on the weekends and clean the student parking lot." "Are you planning to have to do this a lot mis swan Mr. volturi asked skeptically?"

"Sir I've already told you I don't like seeing people bulled so if I see it I will step in." "okay that is all mis swan here is your schedule." So I went to biology and of Couse with the way my luck is Alice is in the same class as me.

And even better the onlydesk available in the room would be at her table. When I set down she said "I don't think we actually got to meet earlier my name is Alice Brandon." My name is bella swan. Alice "I began "why were they bulling you." She replied "im not really comfortable talking about it yet" We were talking about nonessential things.

Some how the conversation came up to my love life she asked, "if I had a boyfriend back home or something like that." I told her that I've never had a boyfriend. "Not like I've had a lot of girlfriends either but I think to my self." And I asked her and Alice replies. "No she's never had a boyfriend ever either." I told her that there is a nice guy out there waiting for her.

"It broke my heart to say that but I knew that she needed me to say that for her." If anything her face looked sadder when I told her that. During lunch I was leaving the cafeteria when I saw Rosalie and her pep squad converging on Alice.

How hard it is to clean gum off an asphalt I wondered ideally as I started towards them. as I walked up to them I heard Rosalie say harshly "you don't have your girlfriend here this time you little freak." Ohh that's it oh she is so going to regret saying that I thought viciously. As Jessica and Lauren came up behind Alice and grabbed her Rosalie started to swing but her arm missed her target because suddenly she wasn't on her feet anymore.

As I drew back my arm I told Jessica and Lauren that they might want to let Alice go. As Rosalie got back to her feet I said "I thought you might try something like this I don't care what your problem with alice is you will not touch her anymore, and no from what you said earlier I am not her girlfriend im just someone who doesn't like bullies."

"I suggest that if you want to play basketball this year with both arms then you will never touch her again." And her and her pep squad ran off I heard her say, "you'll regret this swan." As I helped Alice to her feet I saw that she was crying. What's wrong I asked her did they hurt you before I got here. No Alice sobbed, "I am fine "Then why are you crying,"

I ask her worriedly?" "Because" alice "I had hoped to at least be your friend before I told you so that you wouldn't think me as a freak because I am a lesbian." Ohh I thought that's what your worried about. "Don't worry about that," I tell her im not homophobic like everyone else in this god-forsaken town.

I wasn't sure yet but I didn't think that now is the time to tell her. Alice say's does that mean you still want to be my friend. Of course I do but after you here what the principle has to say I don't think you want to be hanging around with a delinquent. Alice replies to "me you don't look like a delinquent you are the nicest person that I have ever met. Bella replies " Oh it's not like I am but apparently this school is like pro bully or something." I made a deal with the principle that if I was in his office for stopping a bully then I would just clean the parking lot that weekend to keep It off record.

Alice was like thank you but don't stick up for me again okay I don't want you to have to clean and work just because you want to stick up for me. Alice I say it's just not for you its for everyone at this school that's being bullied, and then I have whisper and for me. She's like what do you mean for you.

Damn I guess that wasn't quite enough. I'd rather not talk about it just yet. So it turns out she is in all of my classes. Im just glad that im not the only horrible sports player in gym with me. I mean with the way I look you would think that I would be like varsity in every thing but no it's not to be. When she asked where I lived I told her I was staying in a hotel in till I could find a job to get an apartment. Alice "was like you could stay with me." Bella responded " I couldn't ask you to do that. She's like it's just me at the house right now because my parents are on a trip around the world at the moment. Please it will be fun.

How stubborn can this little 5-nothing girl be? Finally I told her that I would stay with her if she contacted her parents and made sure it was okay with them. So she pulls out her phone and calls them. She asks if I can stay with her at least in till I get an apartment and her parents ask to talk to me.

When I got on the phone I heard a slightly masculine female voice come to the phone. Hello this is victoria am I right to think that you are the bella Alice want's to stay with her. "Yes mam that would be me" bella responds." Victoria continues

"well I don't have a problem with it that house is so big only have one person in it." "I have to tell you though Alice is a little different then most girls." "Ohh you don't have to worry about that I assure her im not homophobic like most people in this town."

Victoria says " that is a relief just let me ask my wife esme if it is all right." Esme gets on the phone and say's "sure but you don't have to be in a hurry plus the only apartments that town has are not worth letting the homeless stay in." "Most of them are in poor condition or the air or heat doesn't work what so ever." "Why don' you just stay with Alice in till we get back at the end of august."

"You guys are going to be gone for the next year I asked a little worriedly." "Yea" esme replied, "we asked Alice If she wanted to get homeschooled and come with us but she wanted to finish her school career in forks." "Okay well we have to go now you girls behave yourselves." I heard victoria giggling in the background.

"It's not like that," I told them but I accidently let slip out yet. "What do you mean yet" esme asks. "I haven't told Alice yet but I am a lesbian to, and I don't want her to be like hey you and me are the only ones in town lets be together."

"If we do get together I want it to be because we fall in love. Bella rushes to finish. "Knowing this now I can see if you'd like to withdraw the invitation to let me stay in your home." "Nonsense," esme say's "we've waited so long for Alice to find someone and yes it is a little weird to think about it."

"I do have something to say if you and Alice end up together don't have sex in our room or the living room everywhere else is fair game." Wow okay this conversation is weird now im going to get off of here" bella says. Alice and me jump in our cars and she has a Lamborghini Diablo I was like we are so gonna have to race. Alice say's "We've got to take it slow in town when she say's see's me car."

We just go up to her house since I haven't checked into my hotel yet she stop's for a second and writes her number down on a pieces of paper and says "when you get in you car put this in your phone." I jump in and put her number under Alice. I follow her out of town and we stop at a stop sign my phone rings and its her so I answer it she say's "there are never any cops out here so try to keep up if you get lost call me and ill turn around and come back for you."

Good luck losing me princess I think as I pull up next to her. And we start it was a pretty fair race to be honest. I get in front of her and hold the lead for about 2 miles she starts slowing down and so do I. I hope this isn't a trick I think as I pull over to the curb. She pulls up beside me and says "good job you won." "I was like what is my prize." "alice replies "I'll show you when we get there." we turn off on a private road. About two miles down the road I notice that it opens up into a clearing in the middle of the clearing was the most amazing house I had ever seen.

The front and other 2 wall's where a gorgeous russet stone and the back was made out of glass on the top and second floor. I see now why they keeps saying that the house was to big for only one person. This house could hold like my whole family and I have like 7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

sisters. The reason I'm by myself is that my multi billionaire mom doesn't want the disgrace of having a lesbian for a daughter and she didn't want me to influence the rest of my family. So she gave me a credit card with like 7 million dollars on it bought me my dream car and told me to get lost.

Back to the point Alice showed me my reward when we got into the house. She took me to the top floor and gave me the guest room next to hers that way if I needed anything I could tap on the wall. The first thing I did was unpack and put my clothes in the closet and dresser.

I wondered ideally if Alice like's shopping as much as I did. When I got out of the shower I put on my kimono and went back into the main part of my room and started getting dressed. Just after I had put my underwear.

Alice opened the door. "Sorry," she stammered blushing and looking away quickly. Bella replies "Its no big deal after all we're both girls right." She went back outside before I could finish my sentence. I quickly put on my clothes and went down the hall where I thought she was. I heard her in the kitchen saying stupid "Brandon you should of knocked." I walked up behind her and I wanted to just rap my arms around her waist but instead but I put my hand on her shoulder. "

Really its no big deal I told here when she started crying." She's such an emotional little pixie. "Of course it's a big deal" alice cried "you're the only one who might have been my friend and then I ruined it by walking in on you while you where getting dressed."

"It's not a big deal okay I try to reassure her." "Where both girls I ad." Alice say's "But you know I am a lesbian and that makes it so much worse your probably thinking that I did it on purpose." I could tell her and this would all be over I thought but that is not what I want. So I just hug her in till she stops crying and to lighten the mood I ask her what we are having for dinner.

Alice said "I don't really no how to cook so I either order out or just make a sandwich." "I found something I can do while im staying here then" bella shouted and fist pumped the air. She looked at me incredulously and said "you know how to cook." "I had to learn but I don't really want to talk about it right now. Anyways how does chicken Parmesan sound.

"What is that she say's? "Ohh you are going to love it what about a nice salad to go with it." "Do we have the stuff for it" alice asks? I was like does this town has a grocery store. Yeppers it does. "Okay then I want you to take these and go to town and I'll text you the list of what we need okay." Bella says.

Alice replies, "That sounds good to me but why do I need these." Bella replies "Because we both know you want to drive my car." She blushes and say's "yea it's my dream car but mom said that I would like the Lamborghini so much more."

I asked her if I could do a trade in for it, and she said yes but I could never find one that would do a car for car trade, And mom said that I cant pay any money for it." Bella says "Ohh that's so sad" and she thought of Jake and the fact that he has three parked in his back yard maybe if I paid him a little and traded him Alice's lambo then he might be willing to tear all three of them down and build her own for her.

So she left and I went through the refrigerator looking for what we needed. I ended up texting her and told her just to pick up pizza I will go after school tomorrow. So she brought back bacon and mushroom pizzas. I was like "how did you know that this was my favorite pizza."

Alice looks at me and goes "it is it's my favorite pizza too." So after dinner we made popcorn and watched lion king and I don't cry about a lot of things but when the mufasa dies I always cry. I looked over at alice who was crying to and just hugged her we ended up watching the movie snuggled up to each other we both noticed this at the same time. "Bella" Alice began "before you stay here I think you need to know something".

I said what is it Alice. And she goes "this might make you want to leave tomorrow, and if you do I won't blame you but when you stopped Rosalie from hurting me at school this morning before you even meet me I fell for you." "this probably makes it awkward for you now and if you don't want to be friends anymore I will understand this."

Her face looks like her heart breaks to say these words. "If you want to find a hotel tomorrow I will show you where the better ones are." I thought to my self it's now or ever. At least she didn't know first I thought. bella says "Alice it's okay that you like me and we will talk about everything tomorrow after school okay."

And don't worry I'm not going anywhere tomorrow." Alice starts with an with a wowed look on her face "Bella you amaze me even though you know I like you. You still want to be in the same house with me." Ohh lorde this girl is so emotional I thought to my self.

So we go upstairs too our rooms and go to sleep. Right before I go to sleep I get a good night text from Alice. I had dreams of my childhood that night. Like as soon as I was able to drive my mother kicked me out with money and a car and the reason I can cook came to mind as Alice mentioned earlier and my dreams turned to nightmares.

When I woke up the next morning I realized that I had cried in my sleep. I put on just enough makeup to make it look like I hadn't cried myself to sleep last night. We left our rooms at exactly the same time. We smiled at each other as we went down the stairs. "Good morning" Alice said,

"how did you sleep last night." "Quite well actually." "I replied as we went down the stairs. Do you want to ride with me today" I asked. Alice sighed and said "if you want me to but I'm warning you it will probably just make things worse for you."

I'll worry about that I replied. "Did you like my car?" Yes alice said dreamily. I had a brilliant idea then and I tossed her the keys "good then you can drive." Alice's face lit up as I said that. We went to school like good students and I didn't hear a thing about the fight yesterday. Although I have to admit Alice was right when we got out of the same car together people started staring. "I told you so,"

murmured Alice. "It will be fine" I respond. We go through the day and I don't here a thing about what happened yesterday. I'm not sure if that was because the basketball player's where at a tournament and all off the principles went to the game.

I kept my word to alice and after school we went to the grocery store and got food for the house. I made chicken Parmesan for supper with a nice salad for a side. After we ate me and Alice went into the living room and I said "I guess we have to have that talk now huh." Yea Alice "replied I think we do." "Okay say what you have to say" I tell her. But first why are you sitting across the room come here. Okay alice say's then moves over so that we are facing each other "Bella,"

alice began " I am in love with you and I can understand if that makes you feel uncomfortable." "It's okay that you like me I tell her." "No its not" alice starts sobbing and I pull her into a hug and try to calm her down. When she finally stops crying she asked "how is this alright that I like you." Alice asks "when you don't like girls."

Finally I give up and just kiss her. It was an amazing first kiss I felt like every nerve in my body froze and caught on fire at the same time. "Silly pixie who never said I didn't like girl's," bella said when they finally pulled apart. "So you feel the same way about me." Alice asked hopefully

"Of course I do you are the most amazing person on this earth. You are compassionate, caring, and completely adorable," Bella told Alice. "I wanted so badly to tell you last night because you where so upset," Bella say's. Alice responds with "why didn't you."

"Because of the fact that last time I was in a relationship I was hurt pretty bad," bella said her voice clouding over with sadness and hurt. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," Alice says quickly hugging bella. "it's okay," bella says.

"So how do you want to do this," I ask her. Alice asks "what do you mean" "our relationship" I ask, "do you want to go public with it or do you want to keep it private with our friends." Well I don't know about you but I don't have many friends," Alice says.

"Oh that reminds me have you ever been to la push," bella asks. "No I don't really ever have a reason to go out," Alice replies. "We are going tomorrow then," bella says. "Do you really think that is a good idea." "I bet someone there will know me and then will have a problem where you have to stick up for me again,"

says Alice. "It's no problem," I told her. So we snuggled up on the couch and watched zombie land. When they killed Bill Murray I started crying. I don't know what it is but I cry in like every movie I watch.

"Bella what's wrong," alice asked worriedly." "Nothing" I assure her, "I just cry during like every movie ever made for some reason." I turn and kiss her as she snuggles closer. We finished zombie land and its only 8:30 just as we are about to push play on the movie esme calls. Alice puts it on speaker.

"what are my girls doing tonight esme asks," again I hear victoria giggling in the background "hush victoria" esme chides before continuing "hopefully nothing me and your mother wouldn't do alice." Alice responds "you just told me I could do anything you

realize that right." Esme laughs and says " well almost anything anyway," then she continues "Alice I need to talk to bella can you take it of speakerphone please," "okay mom" Alice says a little confused. She hands me the phone. "Bella," esme says when I grab the phone "are you there." "Yes what is it that you need," "you two together are now aren't you." "How did you know," I ask her. "Because alice hasn't sounded this happy in months."

Esme replies, "Ever since that bitch Rosalie and her pep squad have been bothering her she has been getting more depressed." "We where actually going to come home when we got to Europe in two days." "Can you promise me to look after my little pixie," esme s aid. "Wait please don't tell me you actually call her that," bella interrupted. "Why" esme asked "because I was thinking of using that nickname for her and I think I would use it referring to something else." "But if you use it for her then im sure ill come up with something else,"

bella finished saying." Alice was in the other room making popcorn before they watched monsters Inc. "no its fine," esme said, "I haven't actually called her that yet so you can have the nickname rights." "Oh and bella remember what I said about my bedroom and the living room."

At this I hear victoria bust out laughing. "Victoria be nice," esme says again before she hangs up. As Alice comes back with popcorn I push play. This time I try not to cry when sully scares boo. But when they have her in Randall's machine I burst into tears.

Alice pulls me closer and holds me as I cry. What a ridiculous sight that must have been this gorgeous pixie like girl holding a golly green giant while she cries. When the movie is over it's like 10:30 so we go up stairs. When we get to our rooms I kiss her good night. Alice says "bella


	3. Chapter 3

wait." "What is it Alice," I "reply can you help me find a swimsuit for tomorrow," she asks. "Sure," I say then we go into her room. Good lorde this girl must like shopping more than I do I think as we go in and I find that her room is covered in shopping bags from the last time that she went shopping. Alice saw me looking and blushed "I went shopping the on Wednesday after school and haven't had the time to put it all up yet."

"Its okay," I reply "actually I love shopping too, Maybe we can go Sunday if you want to." "She say's that's okay but first we need to find a swimsuit for me." As she is digging though a closet that has to be as big as her room she comes out with one and says how does this look. My mind is instantly filled with thoughts of alice sun bathing nude on a secluded beach.

"That looks amazing," I manage to choke out while wondering where and the hell that thought came from. She goes to take her shirt off and I turn around after I unlatch her bra for her. She asks me to tie the back for her. My hands are shaking pretty badly but I manage to get a halfway decent knot or so I thought. When she turned around the knot slipped and her breast where exposed. She quickly covered herself. "I'm sorry I thought that the knot was better than that," bella stated. "Its okay," Alice stated, "We are both girls," she added mysteriously. "Alice I don't think that the first day we get together would be the best day for this," I said seeing where her mind was going with this. "Can you help me with all of this stuff before we go to bed," Alice says. "Sure," I reply, "first I think you should either let my tie that back up or put actual clothes on."

"Okay do you think you can tie the knot right this time" alice says teasingly to me." "Just turn around," I say. So we get her dressed and start putting things where they go. as I grab a bag she takes it away from me. "Is there something in that bag that im not supposed to see or something,"

"it's for me before I had you," she says evasively. Okay as where going though the bags to put them up I notice a lot of silk and lace. I make the comment "why all the lingerie it's not like anyone was going to see it," then I realize what I said and start to apologize because I don't want to hurt my pixies feelings. She stops me from apologizing "it's okay bella you are absolutely right," alice says, "but even though nobody will see it it's supper comfortable."

We finish putting up her clothes and I help her get her swimsuit untied and turn around before she takes it off. i wait till she's dressed and then I turn around and kiss her goodnight. It was supposed to be a goodnight kiss but this little pixie must really want it because she waited in till I was about to turn away and the she slid her tongue into my mouth.

It took everything I had not to change my mind and have sex with her tonight because we both want it so bad. When we pull away we're both breathless. Goodnight my little pixie whispers in my ear before I go to my room. I change into my silk pajamas and go to sleep. When I wake up I am embarrassed to find that while I was dreaming about Alice and I I might have ruined my pajamas.

I quickly put on my kimono and put my pants in the washer with some other clothes. Then I got in the shower. As I was getting out of the shower I heard something in my room. As I opened the door I saw Alice sitting on my bed with her swimsuit on. I was pretty embarrassed when se brought up the fact that I had changed the sheets. When she asked why I blushed. "I had a very good dream last night," I replied looking away. Alice smiled at the thought before she said "are you ready to go." "Just as soon as I put on my swimsuit and grab a change of clothes," bella says.

"By the way we're going to a party after we get though swimming." I hope Leah won't be here I think to my self when we get there. When we get to jakes house that which just happens to be like 15 yards from the beach he has his own section of the beach because cliffs go out on either side of his house. As we get out of the car Alice and I pull off our swimsuit covers and go up to his house. "Alice," I start "

there are some things you need to know before we go up there." "Jake's cousin Leah is my ex and last I heard she was staying with him." "Also I add "not that this will bother you but Jake is gay. His husbands name is Edward." As we walk up the yard I hear a commotion in the house

"I don't care if she is you ex she is my best friend deal with it or leave." "Fine I will," a different voice shouts. The backdoor slams and a motorcycle engine guns to life. As we get up to the door I go to knock only to have the air crushed out of me by a hug. "Jake you're crushing my ribs," I force out. "Sorry bella," jake says when he set's me back on my feet he say's "long time no call chicka."

"Yea I know but I've been busy," I shoot back. "So you guys ready to go swimming," jake asks. "Hold on jake you haven't even been introduced yet," I remind him. Alice this is jake and jake this is Alice. "Where is edward," I ask. "Oh he is at work right now," jake says offhandedly.

Lets go After awhile of swimming jake comes over to me and ask "hey did I show you something last time you where here." "It's a spot on the beach that no one can see no matter where they look from." He continued. "Why don't I show you and alice so you guy's can sunbathe in peace while I start cooking."

"I'll ask her," I say. "Would you like to sunbathe in private I ask her when I get to where she is." I ad in a lower voice, "you can get rid of those annoying tan lines if you catch my drift," sure she says. "It's a short hike this way," jake says when I tell him yes. We gather up our stuff and hike through a small passageway.

It's like a little cove like behind my house except the only way in there is through this I think its feed by and underwater fiver or something. "It's surrounded by rock on all sides so no one knows about it." "My father found it when he was a kid," jake finishes. "Bella do you have your phone he asks when we get there," yes I respond.

"Okay then I will call you when dinner is about done to give you time to get back," jake finishes. When he leaves I open my bag and law down a blanket. Alice asks what is that for. "I don't know about you but I hate having sand in places sand shouldn't be," I ask her. We swim for a little bit to cool down before sunbathing because it was starting to get a little hotter. We go up to the blanket and lay down. Alice asks me to untie her top and rub tanning lotion on her back. As I am finishing with her back and am about to untie her top I hear a voice.

"Well this is such a pleasant surprise," Leah says sarcastically. "What are you doing here Leah," I ask. Well I was going to go swimming but the spot seems to be taken at the moment," Leah says. Then I hear jake "Dammit leah when I catch up to you," as he comes around the corner he says "This was the last straw leah go up to the house now you are no longer staying with me,"

as leah leaves jake turns to me and says "don't worry about her she will be gone before you guys get back," also "ed wants us to wait because he will be home in about three hours so you guy's have fun okay." With that jake turns around and heads back down the pathway.

I walk back over to where Alice is and ask her if she still wants me to untie her top. "Of course I do," she mumbles as I untie her top she asks me to put tanning lotion on her legs. "Since it's just the two of us do you mind if I sunbathe nude," she asks.

"Not really," I replied, "do you need my help oiling you legs and stuff." Sure Alice says I could use some help. As I am oiling her legs I start at her feet and work my way up first I get the left leg then the right. As I untie her bathing suit she says "I can do that one if it will make you uncomfortable to do it," "why would it make me uncomfortable," I ask "after all I am your girlfriend right."

"Oh I know that but after last night, "Alice states. While I oil her body she doesn't make a sound.

Later while I'm swimming she calls me up to the beach. "What is it alice," I say when I get out of the water. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to oil me again its time for me to flip." Sure I will I tell her. As I get up to the blanket she stars to turn and I get a image flash by my mind.

The same one from last nights dream. When she turns over I notice a spot on the blanket that was a little bit darker in wetness than the rest. I didn't say anything about it but I thought I make her that excited just my rubbing oil into her.

As I started rubbing the oil into her neck she started slightly moaning. Does this feel good I ask her "god yes" Alice moaned as I started on her shoulders i stopped. "We can do this if you want to" I tell her. She responds "only if you want to," "how about I finish the oil and then we will decide.

Okay she says. So I rub down her stomach and legs before I go back up to her chest. Do you want to do this? "Yes oh god yes," Alice moans. I start massaging her left tit with my oil-covered hands.

While I sucked on her right nipple she moaned contentedly. When I switched her left nipple was already taunt and she tasted like almonds and chocolate. I wasn't sure where the chocolate came from because the edible tanning oil is almonds. I was thinking back to this morning when I asked her why she needed edible tanning oil. She blushed and said, "I have always had a fantasy of having sex on a beach while sun bathing and why not have edible oil to go with it."

As I remembered this I guess I stopped massaging her because she asked if something was wrong. "No I say "why do you taste like chocolate though. As I started going lower and lower she was moaning louder and louder. When I got to her center she was quite wet already but I squirted a little more of the oil on her and slowly licked it off.

she moaned as I spread her outer lips and sucked on her. When she was ready I slipped a finger into her. After a while I slipped another finger into her. As she rocked back and forth on my finger 's I felt her inner walls start to tighten. With a loud cry she came and I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean.

She tasted like chocolate and almonds with a sweet taste that I couldn't name. I lapped up the rest of the juices that where running out of her center. After about 10 minutes Alice said, "oh my god that was amazing." Alice wanted to return the favor so I lay down on the blanket and as Alice started to untie my top jake calls.

"Hey Edward is here and he started dinner so you guys might want to start heading back." "I guess you don't get the chance to return the favor," I tell Alice as I get up. We better wash ourselves out real quick.

So we jump in the water and wash off. We head back to the house and before we leave the walkway she grab's my hand and sucks on the finger's that where in her only an hour before. "I get to repay the favor when we get to the house," Alice said. "Of course you do," bella replied.

We went up into the house and changed in the bathroom. While we where in there Alice lightly nip's Bella's nipple as bella puts her bra back on. "Hey wait till we get back to the house okay my little pixie," bella says a little breathlessly. We end up in the dinning room eating chicken Parmesan and drinking white wine. As we go to leave jake calls me back into the house as Alice stops. Bella says, "I'll there in a second okay." What is it jake we're in a hurry?

She seem's good for you bell's im glad your happy. "thanks jake I appreciate it, hey do you still do interior and paint. "yea I do," he replies ill call you sbout it tomorrow then.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get back to the car my pixie is bouncing up and down with curiosity. "What did he want" ask Alice. "A little surprise for you," I say. How much do you like your lambo I ask mysteriously? "Enough don't hurt it please," Alice, mock cries.

It's okay I promise. So what do you want to do when we get home I ask her. And of course she responds you. Okay I guess you get your wish. But on one condition, "that's not fair," Alice says as we go inside. "You have to tell me what's in the bag that I couldn't open last night."

"Oh that okay I was planning on it anyway," she says. "Do you want to stay in my room from now on," she asks me as we are climbing the stairs. "sure" I respond so we go into my room and move all my stuff into her room when we are finished putting all of it in her room and putting it up we take a shower together.

As I am washing her back she asks me If I still want to and I tell her yes. We get out of the shower and I put on my kimono and nothing else. As Alice goes into the closet and brings that bag out I am laying across the bed with my kimono off. She climbs onto the bed and straddles me. As we kiss I started getting wet. When we finally pull apart we are both gasping for breath? She slips a finger inside herself and lick's it clean. That was so sexy that I almost lost it right then.

"Oh my god my little pixie is a lot kinky," I manage to say as she begins pulling on my nipples and smacking my ass. "Oh baby you haven't seen anything yet," Alice says. Then she pulls out what was in the bag it's a toy and different flavored lubes.

"Can I use this on you she asks." "Only if you want to," I half moan. She starts massaging my left tit while she sucks and nips on my right one. After both of my tits have gotten attention from her dainty mouth and tongue she moves down to my center I am already sopping wet so she just starts lapping it all up after a minute she says you taste like Caramel.

I whisper huskily "kiss me I want to taste," and "I thought I was the kinky one" I hear her murmur before her lips meet mine. As we make out I feel her start twirling her finger around my center. When she pulls away from my lips I hear her say "It's time to return the favor."

With that she spreads my outer lips and starts sucking and licking. She twirls her finger around my pearl while her tongue slips inside of me. After a minute of this sweet torture she says "would you like me to use the toy now."

Yes Ohh god yes please," I scream hoping no one can hear me. When she starts to push the toy inside of me I start shaking. She stops "Am I hurting you," she asks worriedly.

No I panted, "it's just the biggest thing I've ever had there." "I need to adjust to the size okay." After about five minutes it stops hurting. Go ahead I tell her. And she starts pushing it a little bit deeper with each push. With a loud cry I came and Alice lapped up the juices that where runn

ing out of my center. When she got all of the juices lapped up she pulled the toy out and put her mouth directly on my center and sucked the rest out. "How was that" she ask me. "Amazing but I think I ruined your sheets baby,"

Bella said tiredly. Naw I don't think you did." "Lets sleep tomorrow we are going to go shopping right." As she curled up around Alice and wrapped her arms around her and felt her nipples harden before she told herself it was time to sleep. When they got up the next day Alice changed her mind bella did ruin her sheets. But that was okay.

While they where in the shower bella asks how long does it take to get to the mall? About 45 minutes, Alice replies. "Do you want to get in the hot tub before we go then," bella asks "I actually have one better than that." Alice said, as we got out of the shower we go down the hall and open a door on the second floor. "There is a indoor pool so we can go skinny dipping," Alice says.

"you just want to see me naked," I tell her.

An/notice I don't know if I will finish this or not I have gotten some personal stuff to handle however I will be posting a new story of mine called why butterscotch its another alice and bella fic but bella is a warecat and all the other characters are the same.


End file.
